Love At Camp
by chibbikim15
Summary: Mikan and the rest of the gang go on a camping trip to Daisuke River. Will this bring Natsume and Mikan closer despite the fact that they always argue?
1. Camping trip

Hey everyone! This is my first time doing a fanfic so please be soft on me if it's bad.

( I don't own anything -.- )

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Love at camp

Chapter 1: Camping trip

"Hooooootaaaaaruuuuuuuu!!!" I said, immidietly hugging her. I know what's gonna happen next...

*BAKA!* *BAKA!*

"I brought two baka guns this morning so stop it." Hotaru says, emotionlessas like usual

It's a typical Friday morning and I get hit by the baka gun after hugging Hotaru as usual. It's sorta like a morning routine so I'm pretty used to it. Were 15 now and I stopped wearing my pigtales a few months ago. My hair goes uptil my shoulders and I've grown taller. But even though my apperance changed, I'm still the usual Mikan Sakura. Though I've grown a bit mature now that I'm older.

"Oi, polka don't you think your too old to wear a panda patterned panty?" Natsume said peeking at my skirt. Wait he's doing what?!?

"Natsume you pervert!!!" ugh I hate it when he does that... why can't he be more like Ruka-pyon?!? Oh and speaking of which, Ruka and Hotaru are going out.

"Hey, are you guys free tomorrow?" Ruka asked still holding his rabbit, and yes, he still has it...

"I guess so.., why Ruka-pyon?"

"I got tickets for a camping trip to daisuke river"

"So your asking us to come with you?"

"Yep"

"Then I'm in!"

"Sure, I've got nothing to do anyways..." Natsume says slightly smiling, impossible huh. Wonder why...

"As long as Mikan's there" Koko says purposly reading aloud what Natsume's thinking.

"Say anymore and I'll burn you."

Koko puts both hands up in surrender.

Other than Koko, everyone else aggreed to go to the camping trip. (And by everyone I mean Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko and Sumire.)

"Wait at the bus stop at 9 a.m. tomorrow" everyone nodds

The next day.....

"So is everyone here?"

"Were all here Ruka-pyon" I said with my all famous smile.

"Let's go!"

At the Daisuke River...

"Let's set up camp. I'm with Hotaru and the rest of the girls."

"We know ugly" Natsume says coldly

I stuck out a tounge to him. I know, I know, it was immature but I coudn't help it. Why can't he just call me by my real name?!? I opened my mouth and was about to protest, but I didn't.

And so, we finished setting up camp and the fun begins here!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if it's too short!!! I'll try my best to make the rest of the chapters longer. 


	2. Truth or Dare

Kay, here's the next chapter.... *starts typing*

________________________________________________________________________________________

Love at camp

chapter 2: Truth or dare

Everyone was sitting around a fire. It was around 9 p.m.

"Hey, why don't we play a game of truth or dare?" Sumire said with a smirk on her face.

"Sure" I said cheerfully.

"Okay. Hotaru, truth or dare?"

"truth."

"Do you intend to have *it* with Ruka?"

Ruka choked on his own spit while Hotaru had a slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

"oooooooo..." everyone said grinning.

"I...don't mind to... I mean it's normal...." Hotaru said avoiding eye contact with Ruka.

Ruka blushed...

"Okay...Koko, truth or dare?" Hotaru said returning to her emotionless personality.

"dare"

"I dare you to kiss Sumire in front of us."

"e-eh?!?"

"What? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah but... in front of everyone?"

".....chicken......"

"Ugh, fine!"

Koko wraps his right arm around Sumires waist and the other on the back of her hair. Then he kisses her lightly on the lips. Sumire kisses him back and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. After 5 slow seconds they parted, breathing heavily.

"Aaaaaaaawwww..." Everyone said to the couple.

"That was longer than I expected" Hotaru said with an eyebrow raising up.

"What do you expect..." Koko said blushing.

"All you needed to do was give her a peck on the lips. For a second there I thought you guys were gonna make out"

"Sh-shut up..." Koko says looking away. "Natsume, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't wanna do anything stupid..."

"Tell us positive facts about Mikan."

"..."

"If you don't I'm gonna read your mind and say it."

"I'll kill you if you do that."

Koko gave Natsume a Please-just-cooperate-this-once? look

"fine...she's..." He paused for a few seconds.

"She's...I just like her smile..." Natsume said looking away.

I started blushing...no maybe it was just my imagination...

"Ruka...truth or dare?" Natsume asked looking back up.

"dare"

"I dare you to show us what you did that got you and Hotaru to start going out."

"S-sure...but dont laugh okay?"

"I'l try." Natsume said with a smirk.

"ehem.....I LOVED YOU EVER SINCE I FIRST GAZED INTO YOUR EYES!!!"

"Pffffft....." Everyone tried to control their laughter but failed and soon there was laughter everywhere.

"Tha...that was... sooo corny..." Natsume said twitching while trying to control his laughter

"I laughed the moment he told me that too...." Hotaru said with a sweatdrop. Haha, that moment with her and Ruka must have been histerical...

"Okay, Mikan truth or dare?"

"truth"

'"Who do you like?"

"Hotaru ofcourse." I said smiling.

"No, I mean who do you like-like?"

My smile disappeared and was replaced by a blush.

"I...I don't..." I breathed in a bit.

"I like...Na...no...I can't" Why can't I say it? Maybe if I...

"I gotta go for a walk... I'll be right back guys..." I stood up and walked away... I'm such an idiot aren't I?

"Mikan..." Natsume said worried. It just didn't show on his face.

"She likes someone you know... she just doesn't want to admit it..." Hotaru said looking at natsume.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There, I hope it's long enough this time! Ahh... time for my break...sweet...sweet...break... 


	3. I admit it

Yay, I'm on my last chapter! I'll try my best this time.

Love at camp

Chapter 3: I admit it

Mikan POV

Why did I run away like that... I wouldn't say run but it's still called running away...

"Mou!!! Why am I such an idiot?!?! If I like him then why can't I just admit it already...w-wait...I don't like him!" I felt the warmth on my cheeks so I was probably blushing.

Natsume POV

Where did the idiot run off to...

"Hey have you guys seen Mikan?" asked Ruka looking worried

"I'm not sure but she hasn't been back for a while now." answered Sumire.

"Hey, Natsume." Hotaru said pulling my shirt.

"What?"

"I think you should go look for her."

"Why me?"

"Because you like her."

"no...no I dont" I looked away and Hotaru let out a sigh.

"Just look for her."

"fine." And with that I stood up and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Ruka.

"I'm gonna look for Mikan now don't ask anymore questions."

"sure..."

Narrator POV

Natsume set off to look for Mikan and found her. He was about to turn her around but she was saying something so he didn't. And by saying something more like talking to herself...

"Why is this idiot talking to herself..." Natsume thought.

"Argh, I can't stand this anymore..." Mikan thought.

"You know what? I don't care anymore..." She said aloud.

"What is she--"

"I LOVE NATSUME! That's right! I LOV--"

"Mi...Mikan?"

"huh?" Mikan turns around and blushes madly.

"Ehhh!?!? Na..na..Natsume-kun! Whe...When.."

"This whole time..."

"...baka...."

"what?"

"Natsume you baka...."

"What are you..."

Without warning Mikan pulled Natsume's shirt, tip-toed a bit and kissed him fully on the lips. Natsume was startled at first but kissed back after a while. He wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist. It started raining but they were too busy to care about it.  
They were living in their own world now.

"Hey guys are you oka--" Ruka said then was shocked by the scene he was seeing.

"Shhhhh" Hotaru said and gave him a hide-under-the-bushes sign.

"That's right...I like you...Natsume..." Mikan said trying to hide her blushing. Natsume was having a hard time hiding it too.

"You should have told me earlier idiot."

"It's Mikan--"

"I like you too, Mikan." Natsume said with a grin and pecked her quickly on the lips.

"aww, that was soo sweet!" Sumire said with an applause.

"You...You guys were watching?!?!?" both Natsume and Mikan said.

"Yes, yes we were." Hotaru said with a slight smirk.

"congrats you guys." Ruka said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Mikan said looking confused.

"Natsume's your boyfriend now."

"I-I...h-he....wh-what?!?" Mikan said blushing madly.

"I think we should go back now." Natsume said and carried Mikan bridal-style.

"He..hey! I can walk by myself you know!"

"Didn't you ever notice that scratch on your leg?"

"Oh, no I didn't. It must've happened while I was running. How'd you know?"

"I was watching you closely."

"O..oh..."

"Let's go guys."

"Hai." Everyone said.

Campsite POV

"Goodnight" Everyone said and went into their tents.

"Were staying up a bit longer." Natsume said with his arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Yeah, goodnight Hotaru"

"G'night." And with that everyone closed their tents while Natsume and Sakura sat on the branch.

"Sugoi! there are so many stars!" Mikan said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, just like your panty." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Natsume you perve--!"

Natsume kissed her on the lips which inturrupted what Mikan was suppose to say.  
Mikan didn't mind ofcourse and kissed back.

"I love you too." Natsume said smiling which caused Mikan to blush.

Mikan leaned on Natsume's shoulders and was about to drift to sleep.

"Natsume?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..." Mikan said then drifted to sleep.

"Your welcome."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Done. I hope you liked it! I'll be really up and jumping when I recieve some reviews!!! (literally) So please review!!! ^_^ 


End file.
